Só um beijo e nada mais
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Yami no Tsuki SPN , esse é um presente para você. É o mais próximo que chegarei de escrever Wincest amiga... Apesar de não ser . Espero que goste... Dean/Sam/Castiel. A história se passa na quarta temporada.


**Yami, esse é um presente para você. É o mais próximo que chegarei de escrever Wincest. Espero que goste.**

**A história se passa na quarta temporada.**

**Só um beijo e nada mais**

- Dean, me beija logo!

Sam sussurrou. O rosto próximo do irmão, suas mãos na cintura do outro. Olho no olho.

Seu irmão mais velho mantinha uma mão sobre os seus ombros largos e com a outra segura sua nuca. Seus lábios trêmulos fazendo um biquinho, que ora se aproximava, ora se afastava de sua boca indeciso, temeroso, angustiado.

Sam podia notar o forte desespero no modo como Dean fitava sua boca e seus olhos, o rosto vermelho, o coração acelerado.

Tentando ajudar, se aproximou um pouco mais, sentindo o mais velho recuar. E mesmo com a situação sendo séria, não pode esconder um sorriso.

Dean ergueu uma das sombracelhas fitando zangado os olhos castanho-esverdeados e sorridentes do irmão.

- Por que está rindo seu idiota?

- É só um beijo Dean, não vai tirar nenhum pedaço seu ou meu. Não vai mudar nada.

Falavam aos sussurros... Seus hálitos se encontrando...

- Claro gracinha! Talvez para você, beijar outro cara seja a coisa mais normal do mundo... Para mim é uma afronta a minha masculinidade... E é ainda pior, sendo esse cara meu irmão mais novo... Com certeza vou precisar fazer terapia. – Dean olhou para a boca de Sam. – ANOS de terapia.

O moreno abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Cara, o Inferno é uma opção bem melhor que isso. – Dean murmurou sem saber como sairia daquele aperto.

- A culpa dessa situação é toda sua Dean... Quem mandou ser galinha? Quem mandou ficar usando esse seu charme?

- Nem me lembre. – Dean sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Os abriu logo em seguida, mais determinado. Olhou para Sam ali tão próximo. Seu irmão caçula, que há muito o tinha ultrapassado em altura. Sentiu-se pequeno e vulnerável.

Considerou seriamente o beijo.

Bastava chegar um pouco mais perto, uns poucos centímetros e aquilos acabaria, certo? Só um beijo e nada mais. Não seria como beijar realmente outro homem. Sam era... Era seu irmão, não? Carne de sua carne. Sangue do seu sangue... Praticamente poderia estar beijando seu próprio braço que daria no mesmo... Sentiria o mesmo...

Mas seu maldito braço não teria como retribuir... Credo!

Fugindo da imagem da boca de Sam ali, inevitavelmente próxima, deu uma olhada ao redor em busca de um estímulo mais poderoso.

Sua vida € a do irmão valiam aquele sacrifício? Será que amava Sam a esse ponto?

"_Certo"_ Dean pensou _"Imagine que está beijando uma garota. Feche os olhos e pense em qualquer uma as mulher_e_s que já beijou nessa vida"_

Tentando usar a imaginação, deixou seu rosto se aproximar um pouco mais do outro, sentindo que Sam, talvez para lhe dar um incentivo maior, começou a alisar suas costas.

- Se você continuar me acariciando, juro que quebro suas mãos depois que isso tudo terminar. – Murmurou entre dentes.

- Ânimo Dean. É só se aproximar um pouco mais e pronto, está feito.

- Sammy, como você pode estar tão tranqüilo com isso tudo?... Só te chamo de gay para te zoar maninho, não é para você levar a sério.

- Isso aqui é uma questão de sobrevivência Dean.

Sam respondeu, resolvido a acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

Pegando Dean de jeito, colocou a mão no pescoço do loiro, puxando seu rosto para frente.

Sentiu todos os músculos do mais velho retesarem em oposição ao seu gesto... Quanto mais se aproximava, mas o irmão se afastava. Seu corpo se envergando para trás, fazendo-os ficar parados em um ângulo estranho e meio desequilibrados.

- Dean!!!!

- Não posso... – Dean respondeu colocando as mãos espalmadas no peito do mais alto o empurrando de leve. - Não posso Sammy... Eles não vão se contentar com um beijo... Vão querer mais provas... Vão querer que façamos mais coisas... E não vai ser o suficiente... Se for para morrer de qualquer jeito, prefiro não fazer isso...

- As bonecas vão continuar nesse chove não molha, ou vão partir para a ação?

Gritou um dos três homens, que com espingardas mantinham os Winchester naquela situação constrangedora em um galpão abandonado nos arredores de Chicago.

- Meu companheiro é tímido! – Sam respondeu arrochando o corpo do Dean contra o seu. Encarando os olhos verdes arregalados com firme decisão. Falando tão baixo que só Dean poderia ouvir.

- Preste atenção Dean! Você transou com a mulher do pior traficante dessa cidade... Você me colocou nessa confusão com sua mania de ir para cama com qualquer rabo de saia... Como sempre... Agora, você vai ser HOMEM e levar adiante essa lengalenga que inventou de sermos gays.

- Foi só o que me veio na cabeça na hora Sammy. – Dean respondeu sentindo, revoltado, seu corpo totalmente colado ao do irmão.

- Agora você fica quieto e deixa tudo comigo... Só não se empolga... E, pelo amor de Deus, mantém a boca fechada.

Quando Sam puxou o rosto do outro, seus lábios tão próximos, que Dean já sentia o cheiro de hortelã em seu hálito e sua mão se fechava erguendo para dar um soco no irmão, ouviram um estrondo.

Ainda agarrados verificaram que algo, ou melhor, alguém tinha nocauteado os três capangas.

Se afastando com calma registraram a presença de Castiel.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Dean perguntou abrindo os braços. Na sua voz todo o alívio que sentia por ter sido poupado de consultas diárias a um psicólogo pelo resto de sua existência.

Castiel volveu o olhar para os dois irmãos ruborizados e sem graça, dando um leve sorriso... Algo inusitado em sua face naturalmente sem expressão.

- Só queria saber.

- Saber o quê? – Perguntaram os irmãos naquela mania de falarem juntos.

- O quanto vocês se amam.

- Seu anjo safado. – Dean disse se jogando para frente no momento em que Cass desaparecia.

Foi quando Sam começou a rir de tudo aquilo.

E Dean, pensando bem, riu junto, vermelho, que nem um pimentão.


End file.
